


A gym leader’s pretty cure adventure

by sparklemagicshine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, ふたりはプリキュア | Futari wa Pretty Cure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklemagicshine/pseuds/sparklemagicshine
Summary: Chili has ended up in the pretty cure world, he somehow turned into a girl, he meets a girl named Hannah, now a fairy named Mepple needs his help to find the prism stones and defeat the dark zone, now with the power of Cure Black and with Hannah as Cure White and Cress as Cure Aurora, as well as Mepple, Mipple, Lulun, and Cilan/Calu by his side, they’ll defeat the dark zoneDisclaimer I don’t own Pokémon or pretty cure only my ocs





	1. New world and becoming pretty cure

**Author's Note:**

> Quick point out, Chili is only female on earth, he’s male in his home world, and I had been typing this with the original written in a spiral, also Honoka and Hannah are the same person, Hannah is Honoka’s dubed name, Cilan and Cress don’t appear until later

“Ow my head,” said Chili as he was rubbing his head, “where am I,” then he noticed someone over him. “Ah you’re awake,” said the girl, “who are you miss,” “she must think I’m a girl,” Chili thought, “I need to think of a name, if I use my real name it wouldn’t make sense, but I’ll use it anyway,” “I’m Chili Striaton,” said Chili, “Chili, what an interesting name,” said Hannah, “I’m Hannah Whitehouse,” “nice to meet you Hannah,” said Chili, “do you know what region this is, it looks nothing like Unova,” “this is Japan,” said Hannah, “it’s a country not a region, and what’s Unova,” “Unova is where I’m from,” said Chili, “I must’ve ended up in another world,” “you’re from another world,” said Hannah, “yeah I’m from the world of Pokémon,” said Chili, “explains why I never have seen you before,” said Hannah, “and why I’ve never heard of Unova.” For awhile, Chili stayed at Hannah’s place, even went to school with her, after awhile, Natalie, a classmate of hers, let her live with her, she also got access to being able to call Cress when she misses home. After a few days, Chili practiced lacrosse and the team welcomed her to the team. 

One evening after school, Chili was talking to Cress on the phone, when she saw something in the sky, “Cress, do you see this,” said Chili, “yeah I do,” said Cress, “shooting stars,” then one came at Chili, she ducked, the light bounced around the room, “Cress, call me later ok,” said Chili, Cress nodded and hung up, the light that was bouncing around then smacked Chili in the face, out came a cellphone and a bunch of cards. Chili poked the cellphone with her lacrosse stick, the cellphone opened on its own, “tada,” said the creature inside, “ah a talking ufo,” said Chili, defending herself with her lacrosse stick, “I’m no ufo,” said Mepple, “I’m Mepple, I’m from the garden of light to find the prism stones,” “and why are you in my room,” said Chili, “I need your help,” said Mepple, “but I’ll explain more when I find Mipple.”

eyecatch 1: shows Chili, Cress, Mepple and Lulun baking, the thing blows up on them

eyecatch 2: shows Mepple, Mipple, Lulun, and Calu looking at a gift, it opens revealing Chili eating a doughnut, Hannah eating a cookie, and Cress asleep, Mepple made a disappointed face 

Chili grabbed Mepple and all the cards and ran outside, after awhile she ran to an amusement park, where an evil person was waiting for her. “There you are Mepple,” said the person, “give us the prism stones,” “I’ll never let you have them,” said Chili, “Chili,” said Hannah running towards her, “Hannah what are you doing here,” said Chili, “Mipple told me to come here,” said Hannah. Then Mepple and Mipple told them to swipe the cards through the card communes to become pretty cure, “which card is it,” said Chili, “it’s the queen card,” said Mepple, both swiped the queen card and held hands.

”DUAL AURORA WAVE,” said Chili and Hannah, a rainbow aura surrounded them, a few seconds later, Chili and Hannah started to turn into pretty cure. Chili’s outfit came first, it was black and pink, then came Hannah’s, which was white and blue, their hair changed too, Chili’s was still short and red but her bangs swayed to the side, Hannah’s was still violet but was in a bow, Mepple and Mipple went into pouches as well as the cards, the pouches were attached to the cures sides. The aura disappeared, the two landed and said, “emissary of light, I am Cure Black,” said Chili as Cure Black, “emissary of light, I am Cure White,” said Hannah as Cure White, “together we are pretty cure,” said both cures, “evil spirits of darkness,” said Cure White, “return to the abyss where you belong,” said Cure Black, “wait what am I saying.”

The two continued to battle Pisard, which he said his name was, he created a monster called a zakena using the nearby roller coaster, then Mepple told them to use their duo attack.

 **“BLACK THUNDER,”** said Cure Black,  **“WHITE THUNDER,”** said Cure White, the thunder struck their hands, “we’ll fight off the darkness and fight for the light,” “we’ll fight to set things right,” said Cure Black,  **“PRETTY CURE MARBLE TWISTER,”** said both cures. The attack was blasted at the zakena, Pisard fled, the zakena was defeated and a portal opened and both cures were pulled in.


	2. Back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The portal took the pretty cure to Chili’s home world, Chili reunites with Pansear and Cress, but when the dark zone appears there, Cress accidentally finds out his brother is a pretty cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also when I said Cress doesn’t appear until later I mean he doesn’t appear as a major character until later

After landing and went back to normal, Chili looked around, he noticed he was his normal self, his male self. He noticed Hannah beside him, “Hannah, wake up,” said Chili, Hannah woke up, she didn’t recognize him, “who are you,” said Hannah, “Hannah it’s me, Chili,” said Chili, “Chili, that’s actually you,” said Hannah, “yep, this is what I actually look like,” said Chili, “this is my home world.”

Then Chili noticed a familiar red monkey running to him, “sear (Chili, you’re back),” said the creature, “Pansear great to see you bud,” said Chili, “so this is a Pokémon,” said Hannah, “yep, there’s many other Pokémon besides him,” said Chili. Then someone Chili knows ran towards them, “Chili, there you are,” said Cress, “Cress, great to see you again,” said Chili, “you two know each other,” said Hannah, “he wouldn’t be my brother if I didn’t,” said Chili.

_eyecatch 1: shows Chili, Cress, Mepple, and Lulun baking, the thing blows up on them_

_eyecatch 2: shows Mepple, Mipple, Lulun, and Calu looking at a gift, it opens revealing Chili eating a doughnut, Hannah eating a cookie, and Cress asleep, Mepple made a disappointed face_

They went to the gym, all the girls there ran to Chili, happy to see him again, Mepple fell off Chili’s side and ended up on the ground, “get off me please,” said Chili, all the girls got off him, “we need alone time,” said Cress, everyone except Chili, Cress, and Hannah left the gym, Chili got Mepple back luckily. The 3 continued talking, then Mepple and Mipple came out to tell their partners that they sense the dark zone nearby, Chili and Hannah nodded and left, in curiosity, Cress followed.

Once they got there, they noticed Pisard there, “grea..... wait something doesn’t look right here,” said Pisard, “where’s that red haired girl that was with you,” “I’m that girl,” said Chili, “and the name is Chili, darn it,” “let’s transform,” said Hannah, “right,” said Chili, “wait transform,” said Cress quietly.

Chili and Hannah swiped their cards, “DUAL AURORA WAVE,” said Chili and Hannah, the rainbow aura surrounded them like last time, “what in the world,” said Cress. A few minutes later, Chili and Hannah were pretty cure once again, “emissary of light, I am Cure Black,” said Chili as Cure Black, “emissary of light, I am Cure White,” said Hannah as Cure White, “together we are pretty cure,” said both cures, “evil spirits of darkness,” said Cure White, “return to the abyss where you belong,” said Cure Black.

”Pretty cure,” said Cress quietly, “what has my brother gotten into, I need to tell Cilan,” Cress ran off, before leaving the area, Pisard grabbed him, “hey let my brother go,” said Cure Black, “Black, no,” said Cure White, Cure Black didn’t listen to her partner and tried to attack Pisard by herself, failed miserably.

Pisard turned Cress into a zakena, Cure White tried to attack it, but her partner stopped her, “Black move,” said Cure White, “no,” said Cure Black, “I don’t want my brother hurt, fighting will only hurt him,” “you care about him huh,” said Cure White, “that’s how siblings are,” said Cure Black. 

After awhile, the cures removed the zakena from Cress without harming him, the cures went back to normal and Pisard fled, “Cress are you ok,” said Chili, “yeah thanks Chili,” said Cress, “but why are you part of pretty cure,” “I guess it was destiny,” said Chili, “I really don’t know why I’m part of it,” “that’s something I didn’t expect from you,” said Cress, “it was just so sudden,” then they noticed it was getting late, “you can stay with us, Hannah,” said Chili.


	3. Cure Aurora joins in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fairy named Lulun has arrived in Striaton city, she ends up being Cress’ fairy partner and now Cress becomes Cure Aurora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where it breaks away from the normal stuff from the original pretty cure season

The next morning, Chili and Hannah were heading to school, they used a portal to get back to Japan, Chili and Cress also started treating Hannah as a sister. Cress, on the other hand, heard a crash in the kitchen, he ran there and saw a cellphone on the counter, he also noticed the hole in the roof, “what’s this doing here,” said Cress, looking at the cellphone, then he noticed a bunch of cards on the ground, “wait these look like the cards Chili and Hannah have.”

Then the creature popped out of the cellphone, Cress grabbed a nearby frying pan for defense, “don’t be scared,” said the creature, Cress put down the frying pan, “who are you,” said Cress, “I’m Lulun,” said Lulun, “I’m the princess of light from the garden of light,” “garden of light,” said Cress, “I’ve heard of that name before, Chili and Hannah’s fairies are from there,” “Mepple and Mipple correct,” said Lulun, “I’m pretty sure yeah,” said Cress.

Over with Chili and Hannah, “hey Chili, did hear that two girls appeared yesterday that claimed to be pretty cure,” said Natalie, Chili was a bit startled by what her classmate said, “yeah didn’t they disappear a few minutes later,” said Chili, trying to hide she was one of them, everyone continued talking about pretty cure when Mepple and Mipple needed to talk to them, “what Mepple,” “Chili, Hannah, we can sense the dark zone back in Striaton,” said Mepple, “and it looks like Cress is in danger,” said Mipple.

_eyecatch 1: shows Chili, Cress, Mepple, and Lulun baking, the thing blows up on them_

_eyecatch 2: shows Mepple, Mipple, Lulun, and Calu looking at a gift, it opens revealing Chili eating a doughnut, Hannah eating a cookie, and Cress asleep, Mepple made a disappointed face_

Chili and Hannah ran back to Striaton, there they saw Cress trying to fight off Pisard by himself, “give me that stupid princess you little knight wannabe,” said Pisard, “never,” said Cress, still defending Lulun, “not so fast Pisard,” said Chili, “not you two again,” said Pisard, “Chili, Hannah,” said Cress, “ready Hannah,” said Chili, “ready,” said Hannah, “you can transform too, Cress,” said Lulun, “swipe your queen card and say glimmering aurora wave,” “ok,” said Cress.

The three swiped their cards, “DUAL AURORA WAVE,” said Chili and Hannah, “GLIMMERING AURORA WAVE,” said Cress. Chili and Hannah transformed into their cure forms, Cress transformed into his new form, just like his brother, he turned female, his outfit was blue and long, the skirt split, it had purple frills, the rest was similar to his brother’s cure form, his hair was different tho, it was long, light purple, and in two pigtails held up by blue bows. Then they did their intros, “emissary of light, I am Cure Black,” said Chili as Cure Black, “emissary of light, I am Cure White,” said Hannah as Cure White, “glimmering light of hope, I am Cure Aurora,” said Cress as Cure Aurora, “together we are pretty cure,” said all three cures, “evil spirits of darkness,” said Cure White, “return to the abyss,” said Cure Black, “where you belong,” said Cure Aurora.

After transforming, Cure Aurora paused and looked at herself, she no longer saw the blue haired waiter she was, but a pretty cure, “see I told you that you can be a pretty cure,” said Lulun, “you weren’t wrong,” said Cure Aurora, “grh not another pretty cure,” said Pisard, “why do they keep appearing,” he then summoned a zakena, they battled it but Cure White got badly hurt before she and Cure Black could let out their pretty cure marble twister. 

“What can I do now, Mepple,” said Cure Black, “White is hurt and I can’t do much without her,” “you and Aurora have a duo attack as well,” said Mepple, “most sibling cures do, you and Aurora’s attack is pretty cure volcanic wave,” “volcanic representing Black’s use of fire type Pokémon,” said Lulun, “and wave representing Aurora’s use of water type Pokémon, just hold hands and call for the types you use.”

Cure Black and Cure Aurora held hands,  **“FIRE TYPES,”** ~~~~said Cure Black, **“WATER TYPES,”** said Cure Aurora, fire and water Pokémon spirits surrounded them, Pansear and Panpour jumped onto their trainer’s shoulders, “now with the spirits of the Pokémon types we love,” “we’ll defend them with all our might,” said Cure Black,  **“PRETTY CURE VOLCANIC WAVE,”** said Cure Black and Cure Aurora. The two blasted their attack, Pisard fled, the attack defeated the zakena and the three went back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sibling duo attack is my own idea, if you are curious where Cilan is, he’s in next chapter, also Calu who’s referenced in the story summary and the eyecatches is Cilan’s fairy form


	4. Fight for the gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chili and Cress have lost to someone working for the dark zone in a Pokémon battle, now the two and Hannah go to Paladin Island to fight her as pretty cure after telling her to challenge Cilan after their loss, but during the battle they find out something they didn’t expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be Pokémon anime references, this chapter is a Pokémon anime reference, this chapter is a reference to survival of the Striaton gym, also a long time oc of mine makes a slight appearance in this chapter

“Hm that’s odd,” said Hannah, “what’s odd, Hannah,” said Nat, “Chili and Cress promised to meet us here,” said Hannah, “who’s Cress,” said Nat, “he’s Chili’s brother,” said Hannah. 

Then a portal opened behind Hannah and Chili pulled her in, “Chili, what was that for,” said Hannah, “there’s a girl who Cress and I lost to,” said Chili, “I sense the dark zone with her, I need you to come to Paladin Island with us,” “ok, why exactly,” said Hannah, “one she’s heading there,” said Chili, “and two you get to meet my other brother,” “you never told me you had 2 brothers,” said Hannah, “well I do,” said Chili.

_eyecatch 1: shows Chili, Cress, Mepple, and Lulun baking, the thing blows up on them_

_eyecatch 2: shows Mepple, Mipple, Lulun, and Calu looking at a gift, it opens revealing Chili eating a doughnut, Hannah eating a cookie, and Cress asleep, Mepple makes a disappointed face_

They got on the boat to Paladin Island, on the way, Chili and Cress called their brother, Cilan, “Cilan, you’re heading to Paladin Island, right,” said Chili, “yes why,” said Cilan, “we’re heading to Paladin Island too,” said Cress, “but what about the gym,” said Cilan, “we’ll explain more when we get there,” said Chili before hanging up. “What’s wrong Chili,” said Mepple hoping onto the video phone, “it’s nothing,” said Chili, Lulun came out too, “its not like you two to lie like that,” said Lulun, “fine, we’re fearing that we’re losing our gym,” said Chili, “if Cilan loses we lose the gym as well,” said Cress, “who’s Cilan,” said Mipple, “he’s their brother,” said Hannah.

They made it to Paladin Island, “now we look for Cilan,” said Hannah. They looked around the Island together, it wasn’t long until they saw Cilan, “hey,” said Chili, “Cilan,” said Cress, “Chili, Cress,” said Cilan. The two got there and gave Morana a mean glance, knowing she’s probably doing this for the dark zone to get rid of pretty cure, “why are two looking at me like that,” said Morana, “you’re doing this for the dark zone aren’t you,” said Hannah as she got there, “you got that right, pretty cure,” said Morana, the three got ready to transform, “wait what’s going on here,” said Cilan, “what’s the dark zone and pretty cure,” “we’ll explain later,” said Chili as he swiped his queen card, Hannah and Cress swiped theirs. 

“DUAL AURORA WAVE,” said Chili and Hannah, GLIMMERING AURORA WAVE,” said Cress. The three transformed into their cure forms, “emissary of light, I am Cure Black,” said Chili as Cure Black, “emissary of light, I am Cure White,” said Hannah as Cure White, “glimmering light of hope, I am Cure Aurora,” said Cress as Cure Aurora, “together we are pretty cure,” said all three cures, “evil spirits of darkness,” said Cure White, “return to the abyss,” said Cure Black, “where you belong,” said Cure Aurora.

The other three stood in confusion, “that’s pretty cure,” said Iris, “my brothers are pretty cure,” said Cilan, “no wonder why they said about pretty cure and the dark zone,” “no matter,” said Morana, “come on out zakena,” the zakena appeared and the cures attacked it.

As the pretty cure fought the zakena, Cilan was getting super scared that his brothers are going to get hurt. The three cures then fell on the ground badly hurt, Cilan started to cry, then he suddenly turned into a fairy that was two shades of green and had a crown on his head, “why do you do that you meanies,” said the fairy Cilan turned into, “Cilan don’t,” said Cure Black, “wait he’s the second prince of light, Calu,” said Mepple, “wait he’s Lulun’s brother and not ours,” said Cure Aurora, “yep,” said Mipple, “when he was young, he suddenly went missing, he must’ve ended up in this world, became human, and was adopted into your family.”

After Calu stopped crying, a mysterious girl who looked like a pretty cure appeared,  **“PRETTY CURE STRIATON STORM,”** said the mysterious girl, the attack defeated the zakena and knocked Morana back, “who are you,” said Morana, “I’m Dreadruler Trio, defender of life, and you servant of darkness, do not belong here,” said Dreadruler Trio, “Dreadruler Trio,” said Cure White, “as in defender of Striaton city, pretty cure of unity, longest known Equestria pretty cure,” Morana got mad, “I’m out,” said Morana, “the dark king won’t be happy.”

The 4 cures went back to normal, Kaylyn returned back to her home, Calu went back to Cilan, “Cilan, we didn’t know you were a prince,” said Chili, “what do you mean,” said Cilan, “you weren’t from here before we found you when we were kids,” said Cress, “you were born into the royal family of the garden of light, you disappeared when you were young, you probably lost your fairy memories when you got here,” Cilan started to cry, he turned back into Calu, Lulun came out to hug her brother, “Calu, I missed you,” said Lulun, “sis I missed you too,” said Calu, “family reunion,” said Hannah, “how sweet.”


	5. A Pokémon issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chili, Hannah, and Cress have suddenly been turned into Pokémon by the dark zone, Chili is a Pansear, Hannah is a Pansage, and Cress is a Panpour, now they have to fight the dark zone as Pokémon and find a way to turn back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn’t in my original story, this was meant to be a later chapter but I decided to put this earlier

Chili, Hannah, and Cress returned home, Calu was asleep in Chili’s bag, “how about some food when we get back to the gym,” said Chili, “that sounds great,” said Hannah. They got back to the gym, Chili and Cress made some food, while waiting for the food to be ready, the dark zone put something in the food that will do something to the pretty cure.

Once it was ready, the cures started to eat, after eating they suddenly felt weird. “Do you two feel weird,” said Cress, Chili and Hannah were a little startled by what they saw with Cress, he suddenly now had Panpour ears, “what’s with you two not commenting,” “Cress look at your ears,” said Hannah, Cress looked at a mirror and freaked out, “when did I get Panpour ears,” said Cress, “and they’re real too, wait now look at your ears,” Chili and Hannah looked in the mirror, Chili now had Pansear ears and Hannah had Pansage ears, “how did this happen,” said Hannah, “it has to be the dark zone,” said Chili, “we should get some sleep, hopefully they’ll be gone in the morning,” they went to bed.

The next morning, the cures found themselves fully covered by their blankets, they were suddenly too small for their pajamas, they looked at themselves, they were Pokémon now. They met up with each other, “how in the world did we end up like this,” said Hannah, “I told you it has to be the dark zone that turned us into Pokémon,” said Chili, “whoever it was,” said Cress, “they have to change us back,” their fairies came out of their pouches, Calu came out of Chili’s bag and changed back to Cilan, “what happened to you 3,” said Cilan, “absolutely no clue,” said Chili, “I’m blaming the dark zone for this,” “you always blame the dark zone for everything that went wrong,” said Mepple, “excuse me Mepple,” said Chili, “I don’t always blame them.” 

_eyecatch 1: shows Chili, Cress, Mepple, and Lulun baking, the thing blows up on them_

_eyecatch 2: shows Mepple, Mipple, Lulun and Calu looking at a gift, opens revealing Chili eating a doughnut, Hannah eating a cookie, and Cress asleep, Mepple made a disappointed face_

The Pokémon cures went to look for the dark zone, Cilan had Mepple, Mipple, and Lulun in his arms. After awhile they ran into Pisard, “I see that it worked on you pretty cure,” said Pisard, “this won’t stop us,” said Hannah, “right,” said Chili and Cress, Cilan put their fairies on the ground, the fairies ran to their partners and turned into their card communes.

The three grabbed their queen cards and swiped them, “DUAL AURORA WAVE,” said Chili and Hannah, “GLIMMERING AURORA WAVE,” said Cress. The three transformed, they were still Pokémon but their outfits shrunk to fit their small Pokémon bodies, “emissary of light, I am Cure Black,” said Chili as Cure Black, “emissary of light, I am Cure White,” said Hannah as Cure White, “glimmering light of hope, I am Cure Aurora,” said Cress as Cure Aurora, “together we are pretty cure,” said all three cures, “evil spirits of darkness,” said Cure White, “return to the abyss,” said Cure Black, “where you belong,” said Cure Aurora.

 “I didn’t think it was going to work,” said Cilan, “but it worked,” “grh, come on out zakena,” said Pisard, the zakena appeared. The three battled it and finished with a new finisher, Cilan went back to Calu to do it. 

 **“BLACK THUNDER,”** said Cure Black,  **“WHITE THUNDER,”** said Cure White,  **“GLIMMERING THUNDER,”** said Cure Aurora. The thunder struck their hands, Calu let out a beam from his commune form, the cures felt stronger, “we’ll fight the darkness that evil puts at us,” said Cure White, “we’ll fight to set things right,” said Cure Black, “we’ll defend the light with all our might,” said Cure Aurora,  **“PRETTY CURE GLIMMERING STORM,”** said all three cures.

The attack was blasted at the zakena, Pisard fled, and the zakena was defeated. The cures went back to normal and they were human again, “yay we’re back to normal,” said Chili, “that pretty cure as Pokémon thing was annoying,” said Hannah, “let’s pretend that never happened,” said Cress.


	6. The prism hopish and Pisard’s end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mepple, Mipple, and Lulun told the cures about the prism hopish to have all the prism stones in one place, but Pisard got to it first, but he was on his last attempt, now the pretty cure have to fight Pisard himself to get the prism hopish and their third prism stone

Chili, Cress, and Hannah got to the tako cafe, Nat was waiting for them, “where were you three two days ago,” said Nat, “Chili and Cress needed me two days ago,” said Hannah, “and you don’t want to know about yesterday,” said Chili, “but we’re here now,” Nat walked over to Cress, she shook his hand, “you must be Cress,” said Nat, “I’m Natalie Blackstone, it’s nice to meet you,” “it’s nice to meet you too, Natalie,” said Cress.

After awhile, Nat left, the three cures as well as their fairies were there talking, Calu poked out of Chili’s bag, “Calu, what are you doing here,” said Chili, staring at her half brother in confusion, “I just came along,” said Cilan as he came out of the bag and changed forms, then he noticed Chili looked different, “do I know you,” “Cilan, it’s me, Chili,” said Chili, “oh, how did you turn into a girl,” said Cilan, “it’s only in this world,” said Hannah. 

Then Mepple, Mipple, and Lulun told Chili, Hannah, and Cress to find the prism hopish to keep the prism stones safe. “So where are we looking,” said Chili, “it probably ended up in Unova,” said Lulun, “it came with me, but it fell from my grasp,” “sis you had one job,” said Cilan as he shook his sister, “Calu stop,” said Lulun, Cilan stopped and turned back to Calu, Lulun felt dizzy from her brother shaking her, “we should look in Pinwheel,” said Cress, “Lulun came from that direction,” “let’s go then,” said Chili.

_eyecatch 1: shows Chili, Cress, Mepple, and Lulun baking, the thing blows up on them_

_eyecatch 2: shows Mepple, Mipple, Lulun, and Calu looking at a gift, it opens revealing Chili eating a doughnut, Hannah eating a cookie, and Cress asleep, Mepple made a disappointed face_

They returned to Unova, they ran through Nacrene to get to Pinwheel Forest. “Now whatever you do,” said Calu, “don’t stray off from the group, this place is a maze.”

They continued searching, they found the prism hopish, but Pisard got there first, “not you three again,” said Pisard, “hand over the prism stones or I’m done for,” “never,” said Hannah, “let’s transform,” said Chili, “right,” said Hannah and Cress. 

The three swiped their queen cards, “DUAL AURORA WAVE,” said Chili and Hannah, “GLIMMERING AURORA WAVE,” said Cress. The three transformed into their cure forms, “emissary of light, I am Cure Black,” said Chili as Cure Black, “emissary of light, I am Cure White,” said Hannah as Cure White, “glimmering light of hope, I am Cure Aurora,” said Cress as Cure Aurora, “together we are pretty cure,” said all three cures, “evil spirits of darkness,” said Cure White, “return to the abyss,” said Cure Black, “where you belong,” said Cure Aurora.

 The 3 cures battled Pisard himself, the 3 then did their finisher.  **“BLACK THUNDER,”** said Cure Black,  **“WHITE THUNDER,”** said Cure White,  **“GLIMMERING THUNDER,”** said Cure Aurora. The thunder struck their hands, Calu let out a beam from his commune, “we’ll fight the darkness that evil puts at us,” said Cure White, “we’ll fight to set things right,” said Cure Black, “we’ll defend the light with all our might,” said Cure Aurora,  **“PRETTY CURE GLIMMERING STORM,”** said all three cures. The attack was blasted at Pisard, the attack defeated him and he dropped the prism hopish and a crystal, which turned out to be a prism stone.

 The cures placed their three prism stones in the prism hopish, “that’s three out of the seven,” said Lulun. Then the guardian appeared, “thank you pretty cure for recovering a prism stone,” said the guardian, “the garden of light will thank you once the dark zone is gone and all prism stones are recovered,” “you’re welcome mister guardian sir,” said Hannah.


	7. Rivals never change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chili, Cress, and Calu run into the rivaling sister trio to them, the trinity sisters, after they and Hannah got back to Striaton city, but they weren’t aware that they were working for the dark zone, and now they fight the sisters as pretty cure along side Cure Forest, Cure Memory, and Cure Glimmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forrestwave Samantha aka Cure Forest, Forrestwave Prianalyn aka Cure Memory, and Forrestwave Shyan aka Cure Glimmer are 3 ocs of mine, as well as Cure Unity, Cure Starlight, Cure Flare, and Cure Ocean, the Equestria pretty cure will make occasional appearances, the trinity sisters a set triplet sisters ocs of mine, the sisters I made rivals to the brothers

After coming back from Pinwheel, Chili, Cress, and Hannah were exhausted, Calu was too. “Where is everyone,” said Hannah, “it’s those sisters,” said Chili, “who,” said Mipple, “the trinity sisters,” said Cress, “Snowy, Mia, and Tricity, three sisters who rival us,” “you got that right, Cress,” said Tricity, “why if it isn’t Tricity,” said Chili, “you’re here to battle huh,” “yep,” said Tricity, then she noticed Cilan wasn’t there, “where’s your brother Cilan,” “I’m not their biological brother,” said Calu, “are you trying to say you’re Cilan,” said Mia, “I am Cilan,” said Calu, “lemme show you,” Calu got out of Chili’s bag and turns into human form, “see,” said Cilan, “ok now I see you’re Cilan,” said Snowy. 

The seven got to the gym, “if you’re here to battle,” said Chili, “we accept,” the six battled, the sisters lost to the cures, “we’ll get you back next time,” said Tricity. As the sisters left, they came across one of their allies from the dark zone, “any luck getting those prism stones,” said Kiryia, “no, just a battle loss,” said Snowy, “but now we know where they are,” said Mia, “when we see them again,” said Tricity, “it’ll be us vs the pretty cure,” “good luck you three,” said Kiryia.

 The pretty cure went back to talking, Cilan went back to Calu, “how did you three get in a rivalry with those sisters in the first place,” said Lulun, “it’s a long story sis,” said Calu, “back when the six of us were 10 and we got our first Pokémon, the sisters weren’t pleased by our partners,” “they were upset that we had similar Pokémon,” said Chili, “but they were a different type then theirs,” said Cress, “that caused the rivalry,” said Hannah, “yep, it’s been happening since we became gym leaders,” said Calu, “a gym leader rivalry,” said Mepple, “boys vs girls,” said Mipple, “yep,” said Chili.

They left the gym, not long after, they ran into three girls who looked like they were part Pokémon. “Who  are you three,” said Hannah, “I’m Samantha but you can call me Sam,” said Sam, “I’m Prianalyn but you can call me Pri,” said Pri, “and I’m Shyan,” said Shyan, “and you three are,” “I’m Chili,” said Chili, “and this is my brother Cress, and my friend Hannah,” “it’s nice to meet you 3,” said Hannah.

_eyecatch 1: shows Chili, Cress, Mepple, and Lulun baking, the thing blows up on them_

_eyecatch 2: shows Mepple, Mipple, Lulun, and Calu looking at a gift, it opens revealing Chili eating a doughnut, Hannah eating a cookie, and Cress asleep, Mepple made a disappointed face_

After awhile of talking, the trinity sisters came back, “what do you 3 want this time,” said Hannah, “we want the prism stones,” said Mia, “you can’t have them,” said Chili, “let’s transform,” said Pri, “right,” said Sam and Shyan.

“PRETTY CURE SHINING STAR,” said Sam, Pri, and Shyan. The three transformed into their cure forms, “kagayaku omoide no kigi ga subete atsumatta, Cure Forest,” said Sam as Cure Forest, “wasure rarenai koto o kagayaku seru kangae, Cure Memory,” said Pri as Cure Memory, “jibun no  kioku o terasuhikari, Cure Glimmer,” said Shyan as Cure Glimmer, “shīning sutā purikyua,” said the three cures.

“They’re pretty cure too,” said Cress, “Cure Forest, Cure Memory, and Cure Glimmer,” said Hannah, “we should transform too,” said Chili, “right,” said Cress and Hannah.

 The three swiped their queen cards, “DUAL AURORA WAVE,” said Chili and Hannah, “GLIMMERING AURORA WAVE,” said Cress, the three transformed into their cure forms. “Hikari no shisha, Cure Black,” said Chili as Cure Black, “hikari no shisha, Cure White,” said Hannah as Cure White, “kibō no kagayaku hikari, Cure Aurora,” said Cress as Cure Aurora, “futari wa purikyua,” said all three cures, “yami no chikara no shimobetachi yo,” said Cure White, “tottoto ouchi ni,” said Cure Black, “kaerinasai,” said Cure Aurora. 

“Six cures,” said Snowy, “this will be fun,” said Tricity. The sisters fought the cures head on, Mia fought Cure Black and Cure Glimmer, Snowy fought Cure White and Cure Forest, and Tricity fought Cure Aurora and Cure Memory, the other members of the shining star pretty cure appeared, the two teams defeated the sisters with their finishers. 

The sisters fled and dropped their prism stone, they placed it in the prism hopish, they now had 4 prism stones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calu loses his human form between this chapter and the next, Cilan won’t appear again until later, Hannah takes his place as the grass type gym leader of Striaton city, also I’m doing Japanese intros from now on


End file.
